The present invention concerns an evaporation process in thin layers, especially applicable to the dehydration of organic or mineral products, in particular heavy crude petroleums. This process can also be used for the purification of thermosensitive products, for the degassing of petroleum products issuing from cracking, for the separation of very stable emulsions.
The invention also concerns devices or installations allowing the operating of this process.